Red Rain
by Gundamyte
Summary: MS&gundams were eventually outlawed and the pliots started a resturant/inn at a "stop-over" town to Shanghai.Not seeing Heero for a long time.Relena decides to visit,but romance between the 2 aren't meant to be,and with heaven upset.Relena will soon be sh
1. Prologue

Red Rain  
  
PROLOGUE:  
  
"Whatever you do.you will never be together with that man Heero Yuy. Even if he IS your significant other.."  
  
Her words were like gunshots to my ear, and I can feel its "bullets" piercing through my heart.  
  
"But if he's my significant other. Why can't I be with him."  
  
"Because it's too late! And wishes don't come true!"  
  
Her voice turned cold.  
  
"Ha ha.. " she laughed. "Let me ask you a simple question. WHO IS GOD? And WHAT DOES HE DO?"  
  
"Well.er.there are many gods, it really depends on your religion. But no one actually sees him until they're in heaven."  
  
"Oh yeah? And when'll that be?! Hmm.NEVER! Let me tell you the answer to everything. We are all a bunch of discarded toys. Forgotten, abandoned, and discarded! Then someone from the heavens spilt a bottle of wine to the earth, to the human world. Then as is spontaneously! It cursed all of humanity with this fate! The happier you are, the sadder you will be. The stronger you are NOW, the weaker you will be in the future. Etc. Or should I put it this way? So that you will understand. The stronger the love between a couple it is, the easier it is to break that bond."  
  
"No! That's not true!" I argued, still running from what I fear, from the truth. "Whatever happened to happily ever after?"  
  
"Ha! That fairytale junk? There's a reason people read them. They make you feel happy, by opening a temporary illusion!"  
  
She yelled and faded away. Her cute black pigtails concealing her knowledge and sadness. Her innocent eyes hides the ugly reality. That was the first time and last time I saw her, and to be honest, ever wanted to see her, ever, again. But like the little girl told me, wishes don't come true... 


	2. Ch1

CH1  
  
"Hey, gimme another one of those custard buns!" "Do you have some more of those dumplings?" "I want more noodles!"  
  
Relena stepped into a busy Chinese restaurant. It has been almost a year since the voice has haunted her. She has almost forgotten.= the whole thing.  
  
"Hi! Long time no see!" Duo struggled himself out of the crowd and greeted Relena. "You here for a visit?"  
  
"Yes.well kinda." Relena responded with a "no offense" look on her face. "Actually I'm looking for Heero, is he here? I heard you guys all started doing "restaurant" ever since the war ended right?"  
  
"I expected that! HEEEERO! You "mommy" 's here to see you!" He yelled.  
  
"By the way, how's everyone else doing?" Relena asked.  
  
"So you ARE concerned about us!" He replied. "How 'bout getting together at dinner? Wufei's gonna have to forgive me for closing early! Hmmm. Come to think of it! That hard-working idiot's probably scolding the new help we got last week again."  
  
"New help?" Relena asked.  
  
"Yep! She's pretty hard working herself too, she gets things done real quick so we hired her. Except, Wufei hates her for some weird, secretive reason. Oh here's Heero." He changed subject as Heero walked down the stairs.  
  
A while later.  
  
"Why did you come here for?" Heero asked in his monotone voice.  
  
"How could you still be so insensitive after all these years?" Relena yelled. "If it's about your 'social image' and there is something wrong with being nice to me. There's no one near us!"  
  
Heero's eyes blurred with a thin layer of tears. He couldn't bear to tell her the truth about his existence, it would tear her heart to bits and pieces. So he act cold to her hoping that one day, she would hate him. So when the day comes, when the truths are all exposed, she won't have to be sad. "........"  
  
"Sorry, for screaming like that I mean." Relena sat down besides him, all that surrounds them, was the beautiful garden scenery, so she took something out of her pocket. It was the letter he gave her a long time ago. "here! You didn't think I would REALLY rip it up did you? And remember when I told you to 'tell it to me in person' Well there's no one here, so, go ahead!"  
  
Heero:... * blushes *  
  
"Fine! I will read it to you!" Relena unfolded the old, crumbled note. " Relena, I know that in your mind. You fell very special and happy because this MUST be your VERY 1st love letter! Especially from a superior being such as ME! :P"  
  
"Stop it!" Heero tried to hold back his laughter, he sounded like an "ego- maniac" but finally, he couldn't hold it anymore. His first attempt of being romantic had the almost-opposite effect of making the love note sound like a malicious play from a prankster like Duo. Yet Relena could understand its meaning instead of taking it as an insult.! "Ha ha ha ha ha..."  
  
"Hey! You laughed! I've never seen you laugh! Maybe I should read more." She smiled. "And now, please locate the heart-attack pills I've attached with the letter, because for someone like you to hear these words "I love you" it must be very shocking.."  
  
The shadows of the night sky slowly casted over the mountains of the small "stop-over" town "13th Village"/ "Shi-san-cuen".  
  
"Excuse me if I'm interrupting anything." The voice of a 15yr old girl broke their laughter. "But dinner is ready now."  
  
"Is she the 'new help' you guys hired?" Relena asked. 'Why does her voice seem so familiar?' she thought.  
  
"Yep." Heero replied. "Her name's Lin Shaoyu. But we all just call her Lili, it makes her feel 'more at home'. Let's go inside now."  
  
Without anyone noticing, Lili stayed outside in the garden. She quickly snuck out from the yard and ran to a strange lake surrounded by wisteria. No one had ever been there before, it's almost like she ran through a portal into a different dimension. She continued walking, she stood/floated on top of the water. Lili hummed a soothing hymn and all of a sudden. A red aura glowed around her as the water shot up from the lake and swallowed her up, teleporting her to a place refered to as..hell. "I've come to make another request." She said. "You're such a needy girl. What do you have for me in return?" A deep voice said. "That's....up to you." Lili replied. "Very well then, what is it that you need?" ...........................to be continued  
  
So anywhoo! What did ya think? My first attempt at supernatural. I would very much appreciate your comments/advice. THANK U! :D 


End file.
